Jenna Kamara
Jenna Kamara is the daughter of Lloyd Mullaney and Mandy Kamara. Jenna was brought up believing Mandy's husband Johnny was her father, and did not learn the truth about her parentage until she was twenty-eight years old. Lloyd was completely unaware of his daughter's existence until 2012 when he bumped into Mandy at a gig. Lloyd realised she was keeping something from him when she was cold towards him, insisting that he remained out of her life. He was even more confused when he called round to her house and Jenna answered the door, Mandy having told him she lived alone. Lloyd decided to pay Jenna another visit and his suspicions were aroused when he discovered that her date of birth tallied with his fling with Mandy. Mandy told Lloyd to leave when she returned and Jenna demanded to know why she was so against Lloyd. She was shocked and hurt when she realised Lloyd was her real father. Both she and Lloyd felt like they'd been living a lie and Lloyd left. The revelation that Lloyd was her father caused Jenna to throw her mum out, blaming her for everything. Jenna also refused to see Lloyd and told him never to come near her. However, he decided to make an appointment under a fake name at the physiotherapy clinic where she worked. This infuriated Jenna, but she eventually agreed to see him to get to know her father. Mandy was unaware of Jenna's contact with Lloyd until she called round to see Lloyd at his flat and found Jenna there. The two started arguing and Jenna stormed out. Mandy then told Lloyd that she was going back to Nottingham, but he convinced her to move in with him as it would give her a chance to build bridges with Jenna. However, this only angered Jenna more but after some time, Jenna agreed to make a fresh start with Mandy. In 2013 it was revealed that Jenna was a lesbian, and she began going out with Sophie Webster, much to the dismay of her mother. However Lloyd was supportive to Jenna over her sexuality. Jenna decided to split from Sophie because of how different they were from each other. Jenna moved in with Lloyd and continued to work at the cafe. Jenna decided to leave Weatherfield in August 2014 in order to do voluntary work overseas. In November, Lloyd revealed that Jenna had met someone else and was currently travelling around Spain. However she was arrested for fraud at a car hire firm the following month. Lloyd was contacted by the British Embassy on Christmas Eve, and he flew over to see her. He returned to Weatherfield two-months later in February 2015, however didn't disclose any details regarding what had happened to her. First and last lines "No she's not, she won't be home 'til later. Something wrong?" (First line, to Lloyd Mullaney) --- "I am so glad I got to know you, Dad. I wouldn't have missed it for the world" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1984 births Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:2012 debuts Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:2014 departures Category:Corner Shop staff